


Giving Thanks

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Keith addresses his rescuer.





	Giving Thanks

“So I guess I should say thank you.”

Lotor paused and looked up from his tablet to see one of the blade standing in the doorway. His mind instantly tried to recall the voice speaking to him but could only recollect some small being who had tackled him down a flight of stairs not too long ago. Normally such an act would guarantee Lotor’s ire, but given the circumstance he was inclined to be requiescant. 

After all, if not for that single act he may very well be dead now.

“Is it not I who should be saying that?”

The blade entered and Lotor couldn’t help but instinctually tense, There was no malice coming off the boy, but the prince hadn't lasted this long by being slack in front of others.

“No,” he responded letting his mask dissipate. “I mean… From before. When you saved us from Naxzela.”

Lotor could see his face now and instantly mad a few connections.

Ah. The former read paladin turned blade. He remembered now.

“It was my pleasure.” He replied lightly. “If not for that action, I would not have you as allies and likely would not have survived until now.”

“So,” Keith spoke slowly. “We’re even?”

“I suppose so.” Lotor shrugged. “Of course now that we are working together it won’t do to keep track. Best to just accept the assistance when it comes.”

Keith didn’t reply but instead just nodded his head in acceptance.

It would take awhile for him to get used to this. But if the prince was so willing he could likely manage.


End file.
